


Deirdre of the Sorrow

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Irish Mythology, Irish folklore - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Deirdre bersumpah ia tak akan kembali.





	

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Deirdre enggan kembali ke Irlandia—tanah kelahirannya, ia lebih memilih untuk lari menapaki jalan tepian Skotlandia dan terlelap dalam pangkuan Morrigan tanpa peduli soal esok hari. Sebab, ketika ia kembali ke sana, hanya akan ada kesepian serta kekosongan yang menyapa, memeluk erat tubuhnya. Melemparkannya pada memori berlumuran darah dan tumpukan mayat tanpa nyawa. Mengerikan. Deirdre sudah berusaha memendam itu kepahitan itu sangat dalam.

Rumah, dalam definisinya adalah tempat untuk berbagi kehangatan, dan Morrigan, wanita berparas rupawan yang ditemuinya di pesisir pantai adalah definisi yang mendekati—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tanpa sinar mentari pun, Morrigan selalu berbagi kehangatan melalui senyum dan usapan lembutnya. Terkadang, Deirdre dengan memori seadanya mencoba menyatukan kembali serpihan kenangan lampau melalui sentuhan lembut Morrigan di puncak kepala. Ia mencoba mengingat, apakah di masa lalu sentuhan Naoise juga seperti itu; hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

Namun, waktu yang terus bergulir perlahan membuat Deirdre tak lagi ingat bagaimana rasanya.

"Morrigan, ijinkan aku tinggal di sini," ujarnya menerawang jauh pada masa yang pudar dalam ingatan—masa di mana ia dan Naoise sempat hidup bahagia—dengan Morrigan yang mengusap kepalanya tanpa henti.

Ini kesekian kalinya ia bertanya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula Morrigan menjawab dengan jawaban serupa. Dewi cantik jelita itu selalu berkata, bahwa ia akan dengan senang hati menerima Deirdre, tapi ia juga selalu mengingatkan bahwa menjadi bagian dari dirinya artinya ia tak akan punya jalan kembali. Jujur saja, meski tidak terlalu paham, Deirdre tidak keberatan. Di tempat asalnya pun ia hanya berteman dengan kesunyian.

Betapa menyakitkan, pikirnya. Morrigan selalu memberinya "rumah", tapi juga selalu tak mengijinkannya untuk menetap.

Bagi Deirdre, ia sudah tak punya lagi tempat untuk berpulang sejak hal itu terjadi; sejak Naoise pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Ia selalu lari ke dalam pelukan Morrigan dan menumpahkan segala rasa sakitnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu gigih sekali memikirkan Naoise sepanjang hari?" Tanya Morrigan di suatu ketika.

Deirdre tak begitu yakin bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya. Kata 'cinta' akan terdengar begitu salah. Sebab cintalah yang membuat ia dan Naoise harus terpisah. Cintalah yang membuat Naoise meregang nyawa dan tak berkesempatan menikmati hari tua.

Semua ini salahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih pantas untuk memikirkannya."

"Pulanglah ke Irlandia," Morrigan menatapinya lekat-lekat. "Naoise pun pasti ingin kau hidup bahagia."

"Tidak akan pernah," Deirdre mencebik. "Tahukah kau bahwa pada dasarnya para Druid ingin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kutukan bagi Irlandia? Kepulanganku hanya akan kembali menciptakan pertumpahan darah." _Seperti kepulanganku bersama Naoise tempo dulu._

Kalimat itu menggantung di udara bersama dengan kembalinya memori berdarah seolah tersuguh di depan mata. Deirdre bersumpah ia tak akan kembali.

**Author's Note:**

> Judul diambil dari sebuah teater.


End file.
